The invention relates to a cutting tool and more specifically to one for use in hand cutting/harvesting of premier grapes or trimming flowers and shrubs.
Presently there are existing cutting tools for hand cutting/harvesting of premier grapes. They have a spring mechanism that keeps the cutting tools respective blade section separated when there isn't any hand pressure squeezing the handle portions toward each other. They have an external spring or telescoped band that extends between the respective handle portions. This external spring structure other often gets entangled in twigs, branches, leaves etc. when the cutting operation is being performed. When these branches, twigs, leaves, etc. become entangled in the exteriorly mounted spring mechanism, it results in inhibiting the cutting efficiency and capability of the tool. When flowers such as roses or exotic flowers are being trimmed, different portions of the stem, branches, leaves, etc. often get caught between the two handles and if they are accidentally removed the aesthetic appearance of the flowers is diminished. The external spring mechanism provides an impediment to cutting a bunch of grapes cleanly from the vine.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel cutting tool that has been designed to be specifically used for hand cutting/harvesting premier grapes.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel cutting tool that can also be used for cutting flowers roses or shrubs.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel cutting tool that has structure to keep the respective blade sections separated when there isn't any hand pressure squeezing the respective handle portions toward each other.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a novel cutting tool that is economical to manufacture and market.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novel cutting tool that can be easily assembled and disassembled.